1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid cartridge storing liquid such as ink therein and supplies the liquid to a liquid ejection apparatus. Particularly, the invention relates to an ink cartridge suitable for an ink jet recording apparatus, and more specifically to an ink cartridge which transmits data on ink stored in a container to a recording apparatus side by radio communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in JP-A-2002-1991 (corresponding to US Patent Application No. US2002/0030710A1), an ink cartridge which transmits data on ink stored therein to a recording apparatus by radio communication has been proposed.
On the other hand, in a recording apparatus in which an ink cartridge is removably mounted on a carriage including a recording head, the ink cartridge reciprocates during a recording operation, while it receives limitation of radio output from a viewpoint of electromagnetic radiation. Therefore, for such the ink cartridge, to secure the sure communication is a practically large problem.
In order to solve such the problem, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,527, an ink cartridge has been disclosed, which receives radio electric power irradiated from a recording apparatus, converts the radio electric power into working electric power to operate a liquid amount sensor and a memory, and converts the data of the liquid amount sensor and the memory into radio signals thereby to transmit the radio signals to the recording apparatus by a link unit. However, its specific structure is not clear.